Dave x reader
by floppydogphil
Summary: you are the new girl in school. you only know one person who is your shipping buddy on Tumblr (nepeta). you are running late on your first day. you sprint around the corner and crash into a certain sexy strider. (Dave x reader, this may have lemon at some point! *wink**wink**nudge**nudge* ;D)
1. Wow what a douche bag

Your alarm goes of at 7:30 , you slap the snooze button. Half a hour later you wake up to the vibration of your phone, it was Nepeta pestering you (you had an app).

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering (your username) [your username initials] at 8:00

AC: :33 *AC pounces on [username initials] and asks her why she isnt at school yet*

you were confused... it was only 7:30 when you checked last. You look at the time it was 8 only 15 minuets till your fiirst day of school (you know Nepeta over the internet, you shipp together).

(u/a): ** OH MY FUCK! sorry Nep FUCK MY ALARM CLOCK!

(username) [u/n] ceased pesterng arsenicCatnip [AC] at 8:01

You run and grab the first pair of cloths you see on the floor. You threw on your [fav colour] bra and a white tank top, you threw on your grey sweats and your black converse. "shit, shit, shit!" you say out load, it was now 8:09. you give your (h/c) hair a super quick brush and tied it up in a messy side pony tail and run down the stairs of your apartment building. You ran down the street, you didnt even look but you ran across the road, you didn't care you never look across the road but you have survived the last 16 years so. You sprinted around the corned and you checked your phone "8:13, i can make thi..." CRASH! you run into the back of an extremely attractive, tall, lanky teen. "ow! im so sorry..." you stop in the middle of your sentence by this blonde boy pulling you up "thanks, sorry" " stop apologizing." you look at his face and you went bright [blood colour]. He adjusted his shades and asked "I guess your goin to A high?"

"A high" you tilted your head

"Alternia high, god you slow or something!" he chuckled, you could tell he wasn't trying to be mean. You looked down then realized " OH FUCK 8:15!" you yell. The blonde boy grabbed your wrist and ran down the street strait into the gates of this 'A high'. You made it into the building and you look at your planner. The blonde cutie put his arm around your shoulder and looked at it with you, you face going bright [blood colour]. "oh look at lucky you are!" you looked at him "well, you in every lesson with the coolest kid in school until lunch" "oh really," you say a in a sarcastic voice "and who may that be?". He wrapped his arms around your waist and put his head on your shoulder nuzzling you ear "yours truly Dave strider" you blushing like mad struggle out of his grip and he excoutred you to your class. You walk over to your new teatcher mrs crocker you belive "H-hello mrs crocker. I-Im new hear and I dont know where to s... " you were interrupted by Nepeta in a perky voice jump on you back and say to mrs crocker "Dont worry mrs I will take care of her!" she giggled with a huge grin on her face. Mrs crocker chuckled a little and said " Ok Nepeta I trust you" she gave a warm smile and Nepeta dragged you over to a desk and sat you down and she sat in the desk next to you, there was still one spair seat next to you. "as for you Dave, you have been here for a long time yet you are still late" Mrs crocker looked at that blonde boy you met before. "sorry" he said confidently "I ran into some trouble, extreme trouble." He sat in the seat next to you, just your luck. '_wait_! you thought. _'He ran into trouble! does he mean me?! Does he wanna get slapped in the face_!' You put your head on your arms looking blankly at your note book you turn your attention to your right and saw Nepeta was doodling little pictures in the back of her notes you look forward again and you were half asleep, you yawn 'fuck YOU **TUMBLR KEEPING ME UP ALL NIGHT**!' you thought. Then you felt something hit the side of your head. You look to you left to see Dave trying to whispering something to you "Hey asshole," he said "yeah shit wipe" you whisper back to him "What do you say to me walking you to your next class?" "I say fuck you" and wink at him "oooooh feisty one huh." he chuckled "sure, whatever" you smile back and carried on doing your work.

You finish that boring lesson and start walking to your next class. you and Nepeta were talking about your newest shipp "OMG my OTP!" Nepeta squealed. "excuse! What happened to when I said I would walk you to your next class huh?!" Dave said jumping between you and Nepeta.

"What are you talking about Strider?" "I told you I was gonna walk you to class!" Dave yelled

"yeah and I told you to go FUCK YOURSELF!" you shouted in Dave's face.

"wow I barley know you and your telling me to fuck my self real mature...um...hey I don't even know your name..."

"My name is _" you say

'what a pretty name' Dave thought. Dave had a shit eating grin on his face while he had his arm around your shoulder, you just felt embarrassed trying to get his stupid ass of you and Nepeta was just plain pissed. Girls glared at you not only being the new girl having one of the coolest, hottest, most popular boy in school having you under his arm. You decided to just give up and let him stand there. To break to awkward science you said "So Nep why werent you on Tumblr last night, I was a lonely shipper" you giggled "NOOOOO you shipped without me..." Nepeta pulled a cutzie face " I thought you were my ship-purr buddy"

"well ofcorse nep, I just did some mlp fan art and did some DN shipping". Dave just hade a nerd-gasm as soon as you mentioned mlp and tumblr! " Who is your favourite pony?" Dave whispered so no one else could hear.

"Dave you like mlp?" " "well, my bro does so we sometimes watch together." You thought Dave was just some ignorant prick but he was telling you he likes mlp, the little girl inside of you was ecstatic but you were acting cool about it you thought at least, "so, what characters do you per-fur Dave" Nepeta said "well," he took a pause "I would have to say raindow dash, unless i want my bro to kick my ass"

"so you don't like mlp but your bro does"

"pretty much" your heart sunk 'awww thinking that the guy who i li- no way you like strider right, right OH GOD NO!' you thought when you arrived at you art class.


	2. your and daves sweet embrace

You lined out side your art class thinking ' God i cant like Strider, i dont even know him ha I probably think he is hot, you cant like Dave' you drifted into your thoughts until Nepeta tapped you on the head, "hm?" you say "Gosh you must be brain dead, I Said here comes Gamzee and Karkitty" Nepeta does a hand gesture signalling them to walk over, you weren't even listening to what Nep was saying you were staring at Strider's face, your face turning [your blood colour] 'maybe I do like Strider, no that is luderchris you dont even know the guy' "Do you mind your staring at me and your face is very [colour of your blood] Strider said "Do you have a fever or something you face is a really deep shade of [your blood colour]?" 'oh fuck he noticed.' he put his four head against yours your face went even darker "Wow your really warm..." he started before getting lost in your eye's and you getting lost in his (just being able to see through his shades, but you couldnt see the colour) "your eye's are really pretty" Dave continued "Go lil man" Dave quickly turned around to see Dirk "But I honestly," he started me turning even darker "dont think you should be making out with cute girls in the corridor" "well I cant help it," Dave said "he leaned in and whispered to his Brother " she also is a complete and anime nerd. She also draws my lil pony fanart on Tumblr" Dave added before you punched him in the arm and said " WHAT THE FUCK WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT YOU SHIT SPONDGE !" Dirk was fangirling everywhere thinking his little brother was making out with a anime freak. "Hey _? whats your favourite anime" Dave asked you " oh, Anime! High school of the dead... when they arnt throwing tits in your face heehee." "and your favourite pony?" "Oh that would be rainbowdash or fluttershy :3" Dirk just had a nerd-gasm, thinking that his little bro just scored a little cute anime freak. Nepeta waved here hand in front of her and waved a little "Helloooo Alternia to _!" You turned to see to trolls the complete opposites of each other "this is meowzee and Karkitty " you smiled an said "h-hi my name i-i-is... " you were cutt of be Nepeta saying "she's not very good at introduction her name is _ dont worry she gets less shy as you get to know her" the taller troll said "nice to motherfuckin' meet you, sis HoNk" the shot troll said,well nothing he cracked a dry smile and that was it. "n-nice to meet you..." you where interrupted by Dave's hand's wrapping around your waist and him being a bit taller he rested his chin on your head, you were going to protest but you just, relaxed 'wh-what she doesnt care what the fuck' Dave thought. You blushing again and Nepeta, knowing how feisty you get when you get to know them, was in complete and utter shock. where his hands linked you put your hands on them, not resisting but telling him to carry on. 'His skin is s-so soft' you thought. Nepeta was extremly shocked when she knew how confident Dave was, she was super surprised when she saw Dave had red blotches spreading across his face. You giggled " are you sure im the one with a fever?" you said giggling. He hugged even tighter, not so much crushing you but like he was saying he didnt wanna let go. Girls in the line and passing in the busy halls glared at you but you didnt care you wanted to stay like that forever. You move a little and he let go, you turned around and hugged him from the front, he was all sorts of shades of red "th-this is nice" you say. He lifted his arms to the top of your back and said "yeah,yeah it is." Then you relize was he doing this to impress bro you give a quick glance over his shoulder, but he wasnt there 'he- he likes me to' you thought. You snuggled your head into his next and you embraced for a few moments more untill nepeta separated you two " This isnt a snuggle-fest!" You looked at her maybe thinking she liked Dave too but you remembered when you and your first boyfriend broke up you werent on tumblr for a week and a half Nepeta was miserable ate that time because she couldnt shipp with yelled "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" Nepeta stuck out her tough out at him, "thats sooooooo not ironic dude" Dave said,Nepeta gave him a evil glare but was interupted by miss Meulin, she invited us in. "a lil seat rearrangement you will be put on to tables of paw" she muttered on untill she said " num-purr 7 Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon, Dave strider and _ _" You were glad to be sitting with Nepeta and even that kid she introduced you to but you were over joyed to be with you little crush. You smiled and moved to your table. Mrs Meulin was teaching us about shading and cross-hatching. You knew this shit already so, being extremely gifted art, you drew a super accurate drawing of Dave with a heart around him. He 'accidently' graze your hand with his. He glanced over to say sorry and looked at your paper, his face was like a tomato but you quickly cover the cute drawing with you hand. He looked away.


	3. MEET JOHN!

Being super embarrest by Dave having looked at your drawing . so,you acctuly start to listen. Being bored you take a little look in your panner 'so, after this lesson is break then ahhhhhh no math then lunch, cool' you thought, you crumpple up the paper and put it in your pocket. You finish that shitty leason and leave the class with Nepeta. "hmmmm where is Dave?" you ask Nepeta " why are you so weird around him, you always blush when you are with him... do you like him?" Nepeta said while looking quite pissed. "No, no ,no... well yes...sorta... well i guess... i dont know arrrrg shut up Nep!"

"So romance trouble?" that kid that Nepeta introduced you to before.

"well... i guess... Karkitty" He raised a eyebrow looking rather angry "MY NAME IS NOT KARKITTY, IT IS KARKAT FUCKASS!"

"well what ever karkat then, so you're a romance expert huh?"

"well of coarse!" Nepeta said with a furious green blush.

'Tip toe around the situasion' Karkat thought. It became rather quiet untill Dave pulled you to the side. With him he had a rather cute, small boy. He had black frame glasses, cute messy hair and buck teeth 'awwwww' you thought. Dave dragged you to a secluded area and said "MEET JOHN EGGBERT" you gave the short boy a warm smile and tryed to get your words out "h-hi" you were going to say your name but you didnt wanna embarres youself " wow _, you werent like that when you met me this morrning!"

"sorry i was too busy suffering from concushion!" you yell in dave's ear.

"geeez, _sorryyyyyyy_."

" Well nice to meet you." he said in a kinda nerdy voice and stuck out his hand, you shook it "t-thanks..." you say awkwardly.


	4. Sorry (authours notes)

Hi guys, I just wanna say that soon I wont be able to upload as often as I do. Maybe if im lucky than Dave x reader will be updated perhaps twice a week but I will update as often as possible. At first this was just gonna be short for my first fanfic but I have high hopes for this, im planning maybe 25-30 chapters. It was just gonna be over the chrismas holidays (YES, I AM BRITISH! :D) but I like writing this and I hate when the author puts little notes in the middle of the story but I just had to tell you. The reason why is Im back to school tomorrow and because my fuckin' school sucks balls I have like 3 homework's each day, and that shit is **HARD**! (lol hard... XD) So hard I put it in bold...But on a good note (shit this is long) My best friend is coming over next week so their will be around like 4 chapters coming up that day so yeahhhhhhh. And im thinking about putting in a small amount of Lemon, nothing to extreme but just a ... HA! im such a tease, NO SPOILERS! So anyway guy hope you guys are enjoying this. Shit nearly forgot I was inspired by two fanfics that im gonna give you the names of because they are fuckin cool that is ' Dave x reader no fair' & 'These battle scars : Dave x reader (I think, something on the lines of that). Next thing is my laptop keeps fucking up so if their is typos or random word/sentences are missing you know why. Last thing I promise, like I said im british but im from the north east so if I acsadently put is instead of me or howay instead of come on its just because im used to typing like this and YES IM A GIRL (Floppy-dog-phil) Phil is a nickname :3. So, thanks for that all the favs and yeah, and come on dudes give a review :D. So sorry for this being longer than chapter three! XD Bye guys :3!


	5. Fuck you sollux!

You Egbert and Strider were walking to the cafeteria, you hide behind the door and look at your phone and add Dave's and John's pester names to the list. Dave took a quick look at your phone making sure you spelt it correctly, and you did ((YAY! :D). He takes a look at your phones background, it was a picture of you and your friend, from your old school, cosplaying in super tiny school girl outfits and pushed together ((you know the pose, the super cute anime one. your hands pushed together, cheek to cheek. you get the picture)) Dave and John noses may aswell been bleeding "I always have good memories from that picture," you start " my fist con" you sigh. "yeah, makes me feel good too... pffff" Dave snorted, John giggled a bit, but like Dave he was all different shades off red.

"perv" you whisper

"though you whisper i can still here you"

"the point DIP SHIT!"

You flip your phone back down and put it in your pocket. You to the cafeteria and buy a sandwich and bannana, you were greeted by a very angry Nepeta. "Fucking strider" she says to herself, then a very tall, very muscully, creepy guy with long hair yelled at Nepeta "language!"

"sorry, equis..." she glared at a very confued strider.

"can i help you...?" Dave asked the very angry cat girl, just inches away from his face, her turning a angry shade of green. "arrrrrrrrrg"

"Nep its ok he was just introducing me to his friend!" you say, she hissed in Dave's face. You slowly pull her away and sit her back down. To calm her down you sit next to her. She Bites into her sandwich very forcefully, still glaring at strider, It made him feel very uncomfortable. "HoNk!" a smiling clown came around the corner 'thank fuck' you thought the awkward silence would last forever. The clown like troll sat down and pulled out a strange looking pie out and a can of faygo you had never heard of it, he was just about to take a bite of pie when he noticed the silence "whats with the motherfuckin' quiet bros?" he said after taking a sip of his faygo. "aww my shit _?" 'huh did someone say my name?' you casually turn around to see Sollux Captor, your video game rival. Since you two met on a multiplayer sever and you killed him he challenged you to multiple games and challenges, most of the time you won but you were also became good friends after a while. You may be a better gamer but you look up to him ((flashback time is over awwwww)). "whoa what are the chances, lisp wizard!?" the 4 horned troll sat in the seat oposite you. You felt someone watching you, you look at everyone crowding around the table but little did you know it was strider. You and Sollux chat about the newest consoles and video games. Dave was grinding his teeth 'Fucking asshole just walking up to her like their best friends!, Dickweed ... wait am i getting jealous, no, no keep your cool.' You throw your sandwich wrapper in the trash and sat back down. you peal your banana and start eating ((so you see where this is going)) Dave gulpped as the bannana slid down your throat ((i couldnt think of anything better to write)) 'GOD AM I GETTING HORNY OVER THIS, COME ON DAVE KEEP YOUR COOL!' he was thinking of you in that tiny little school girl outfit. 'shit, shit ,shit' he decided to go before he got a boner (( I love being 13, pfff what are you talking about... im not dirty minded))


	6. AWWWWW so kawii (no douches)

You were in science (your last lesson) you look at the clock "hey, John only 5 minuets. You wanna go do something with me... please or i will be bored as shit" you pull a cutesy face at him "wont your parents be worried?" he whispered back at you "W-well I dont have any" John felt like a piece of shit now "aw shit I didnt mean t-"

"its fine, I do have them but... I hate their gut's. I may look like a week, helpless 16 year old, but i can make it on my own. I have since I was 14... I ran away, bought a new phone changed my last name. I only ever kept contact with my older sister, Megan, but I haven't talked to her in about a month," John was surprise that you said that so calmly "so, what do you say. Wanna get some fast food or something?! come on I know you wanna Egbert!" you say with a huge grin on your face. John couldnt refuse now, he smiled at you and nodded his head "YAY!" as soon as you say that the bell rings. You grab Egbert by his wrist and dragged him out the main door (your science room was near the main entrance). "FUCK IM STARVING!" someone says behind you. You turn around to see the adorable prick, Dave "so you wanna get something to eat?" "well me and _ were just about to got McDonalds or something wanna come?" John says back at Dave. They both look at you with that 'well...' look. 'no,no,no what should I say, maybe I should ask Nep or Sol to come... lest it will be less awkward'. "sure, why not if we're asking people to come maybe I can invite Nep?" you say looking rather fuckin adorable "im cool with that. You, Dave?" "ummm sure." you pull out your phone and text her. Then nearly a split second later she pounces on you. "oh hey..." you go a bit woozy for a second "... Nep I just a sent you a text, you wanna go to McDonalds with us?" "SURE!" Nepeta said like a little kid being told that they were told that they were going to Disney Land. You stood up and dusted yourself off, "Lets go then". You start walking down the street.

**Dave's POV**

'Awwww fuck! _ Looks so fuckin adorable right now! Why am I nervous? Ha i dont even know her... but I feel like I do. maybe just...' I put my hand just inches away from her's.

No ones pov

You felt Dave's hand wrap around your's, as soon as you felt his warm hand, you pulled away. You blushed a little "come on _" He whispers to you in a desperate voice, He grabs your hand again, you gulp "fine..." you say back. It felt kind nice, his hand's were kinda sweaty but not very bad. You finley reach the fast food restaurant, you and Dave still holding hands. You look at his face, emotionless as usual, but he had red across his face (coz that makes so much sence, no emotion but still embarrassed... YEAH!). "Im gonna go get the food, wanna come with me Nepeta" John said, he knew the whole time you were holding hand and wanted to give you some privacy. (;D *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* I know so realistic only knowing each other for a day and they are already deeply in love YEAH! LOL)


	7. hmmm dat booty doe

You have been at Alternia high for about 3 months now, still nothing has happened between you and Dave apart from a peck on the cheek (( GO YOU! :]). You feel your pocket quiver, you look to see a message from Sollux.

twinArmageddons

[TA] began perstering (your username) [username inashals] 16:24

TA: Hey _ twonight we are haviing a party, and u are comiing

[u/i]: ** Fuck that im sleepy and me and nep had planns so :P

TA: Not any more, Nepeta i2 al2o comiing two the party, 2o how about now...

[u/i]: ** YOU BULDGE HOLE!

TA: eheheh well no choice now huh, 2o around 6-i2h

[u/i]: ** sure lisp wizard...

(username) [u/i] ceased twinArmageddons [TA] at 16:30

"shit I need a shower" You say walking towards the kitchen, you pick up you subway (( HIGH FIVE! I FUCKING LOVE SUBWAY!)) ' maybe Dave wants too come?' you still had a major crush on Dave, yet you never said anything to each other. you wanted to but you couldn't, just couldn't, there was still sexual tension, even more intense than before but... you just couldn't.

You jump in the shower and turn on the hot water. You wash your hair with apple scented shampoo and same with condenser, you lather your body in honey shower gel and scrubb. You get out and get dry with a towel. You put on you sexy underwear (well, your at a party with the sexy ass mofo Dave)you put on your short shorts and your ,pink and black stripped, spaghetti strap shirt. You were going to ask Dave if he wanted to come, you put on your kitty ear hair band (a lil something for dirk). You look at the time "so, 5:30" . You walk to the the second floor and knocked on the door with the numbers 56 on it. "hey -..." Dirk stopped as he saw your cute fluffy kitty kat ears, you smile " can Dave kun~ come to a party?". Dirk was staring at your super fluffy "so," you smile as he says that, you know just how to butter him up "fucking" he got a bit closer and started stroking you "sugoi..." you pull that :3 face and purr. Dave walked to the door "... the fucking, fuck?!" Dave yells thinking Dirk was being a creepy ass pervert. " oh its fine, Dave. Wanna come to a party it starts in..." you glance at your watch " 25 minuets, we can hang out at my place if you want?" you smile "sure... " He looks at Dirk with that 'dat cool wit you?' look "sure, so kawii as shit man..."

"thank you Dirk sensi X3" you see Dirk go inside and hand Dave something. Dave looks at it completely embarrass " come on lil man" he says nudging the red faced boy, "use it, use it , use it!" Dirk chanted "fuck it!" Dave sighed and stuck the item in his pocket still bright red "fine, bye bro!" you and Dave start walking down the long hall.

"make sure you still have virginity when you get home!" Dirk yelled nearly laughing his self to tears. Dave flipped his childish brother off "fuck you!"

" no, thats all for _" He was having a giggle fit. The bad thing was he was putting his arm around your shoulders as he said that. You make it up to your room and go inside. "so what you wanna do?" you ask

"Don't know, lets just... chill." you sit next to him and lean your head on your shoulder, you feel a strange feeling and you kiss his cheek, "tee hee" you giggle as you put you hand onto his. Dave looks at your face. "Goddamn it _" he kisses you softly on your mouth, he puts his hand on the back of you neck as you break for air, you bite your lip. " wow..." he said

"hmmm? :3"

"Your really,really good at this,"

you kiss again and sit on his lap ' oh god' He thought he licks your lip asking you to let him in of which you do. He slowly wraps his tough around yours and your tug on his shirt a little as you moan, he makes a trail from your mouth to your neck, you moan very loud " OH MY FUUUuuuuuu..." you were interrupted by another gasp escaping you lips "OH MY FUCK DAVE" you wrap your legs around his waist, you couldn't help it you started running you fingers through his hair, when he slowly slid his hand up your shirt when you two were interrupted by your buzzer ringing. ' fuck my LIFFFFFFFE!' you thought letting Sollux up. Around 5 minuets later of awkward silence you hear a knock at you door, you get up and give Dave a peck on the lips and giggle, you open the door.


	8. NOW IM JUST MAKING SHIT UP TO NAME CHAPS

You walk out of the building with Dave and Sollux. "So, where is John?" you ask

"At home, probably fapping to Nicholas cage"

"Dave, thats mean... but probably true..."

"you want me to text him?"

"pweezzzz" (you and John were quite close now) Dave pulls his phone out his and sends a quick text to John. You began talking to Sollux about this party shit "so what's this party about anyway?"

"to be honest I dont know, I was just invited," he scratches the back of his head "probably a chance for Eridan to get some boob..." all three of you laugh a little. 'I hate him, i really fucking hate. Him and his stupid lisp that _ loves so much... ahhhhhhhh FUCK!' Dave gets pissed whenever you talk to Sollux. "so, it looks like John is coming,"

"yay! :3"

"you know he has a HUGE crush on you. And when I say huge, I mean fuckin huge." you keep your cool, you knew already, he was always super shy around you. Since you stared Alternia High John had asked you out twice, Sollux asked you once and Gamzee once as well, you turned them all down, you want Dave, you need Dave. But you had a feeling that tonight was the night, the night you would be with Dave, you feel a arm wrap around your waist, "hmm?"

"nothing you just looked kinda cute right now" at first you thought it was Dave until you hear a lisp, you see Dave go a furious red colour and put his arm around your shoulder. You slap their hands of you "lets just get the fuck going you fuck-tards!". They decide to stop being insufferable pricks and just walk to the car. You and Dave sit in the back and Sollux in the front.

You get there and

1 - Sporty-o - Let me hit it (audiostalkers original mix) was playing ((XD I had to find the longest songs name and put it in XDDDDDDD)). "_!" Nepeta pounces on your back, "hey Nep..." you sigh.

Dave POV:

While Nepeta was fucking with _, Sollux walked over and started talking to me, that asshole. "what?!"

" whoa, whoa, whoa chill just bout to say, _ is all yours tonight... but now you can go fuck yourself,"

"excuse me?"

"I said I was going to let you have _ tonight, but I think I change my mind..." Dave was confused 'going to let me have her?'

"she is a person you shit-bag, and who said you can get her ether, you can not _let_ me have her!"

"oh really, have you done anything with her?!"

"YES YOU EGOTISTACLE BASTARED!" Sollux looked like he was just told he was going to die "and to prove it!" I walk over to _

No ones POV

Strider grabbed your waist and pulled you over, he kissed you softly on the mouth, he crested his tongue with yours, you separate for air. He kisses your four head and smelt your apple scented hair "that for me?"

"maybe..." you giggle and kiss again. "n-no _." Nepeta tapped your arm "you promised, me, please" you look at Nepeta and then Dave "ARE YOU REALLY HAVING TO CHOOSE YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED NEVER AGAIN!" Nepeta had a couple of tears in her eyes, she ran up the stairs niffing. "WAIT NEP,! sorry Dave, NEP WAIT!" you follow her up the stairs.


	9. me talking about shit (authors notes)

hiiiiiiiizzzzzzyyyyyyyssss its phil (the girl) and Ok guys im raging. I wrote a shit ton for this notes but my computer done fucked up so it pretty much went a lil something like dis:  
chapter 2 was written by one of my best friends Minxy who can not write for shit (she is telling me to say this btw). New fanfic 'YAAAAAY :D' but that means less Dave x reader 'awwwwwwwwww D:' but I have been working my booty off working on this next chapter so YAAY

and mother fuckin shout outs to:

avevee

Jesse J

AprilEverlark

Guest (no your awesome X3)

Lioness Deity

viciousrock77

SavioredPeppermint

for leaving reveiws and a huge one for SavioredPeppermint, who if didn't write her/his fanfic my Dave x reader wouldn't be here, but OM fucking G she is the Lord of suspence! She has helped me so much through this fanfic for giving me advice and i luv's you (friend way... OxO) so go check her fucking amazing fanfics + SavioredPeppermint keep up da good work :)

Next is i have been uploading nearly daily apart from this week, wow what a surprize I have a life! XDDD. So, thanks for all the favs and yeah, come on dude leave a review I feed of them *slurp* and stay awesome you guess and byezzzzz X3


	10. The bikini

BEING RE-WRITTEN!


	11. FINALY THE SEX HAPPENS!

((just for

BRINGMEMAHWAFFLE here is lemon AKA sexy time *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. If you dont like then just skip and wait for the next chapter :3 ))

Nepeta, you and Feferi were splashing each other with the warm pool water. Dave's mouth dropping. "hahaha NEP!" you squeal as she jumps on your back holding you still while Feferi splashes you. You giggle, now... John had a boner, as well as Dave. You glace over at Dave in the other end of the pool, once Nepeta let go of you. "one minuets you guys" you say stroking Nepeta's messy hair and swim over to Dave. "hey" you say wrapping your arms around his neck

"what up?" he says putting his hand on you hips

"nothing. what up with you?. well, apart from you dick" you whisper in his ear getting closer, stroking his boner with your thigh. He kisses you on the lips rather sweetly "come on you can do better that that!" you say giving a flirtatious smirk

"are you sure?" he asks

"yep" you reply moving your legs, rubbing his member a bit more. He grunts a little ((OH MY MOTHER OF FUCK IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY))You kiss him on the lips again, still moving your leg. You slowly lick his lips, silently asking him to let you in, which he did. He explored your mouth and you explored his. you start moving your leg faster and faster. you giggle "i cant take it anymore!" Dave says sticking his hand in your bikini bottoms, rubbing slowly. You moan a little, he shushed you with a passionate kiss. He chuckles a little "you want more?" he asks, you nod.

He picks you up, bridle style, and carries you to the bedroom you were in before. He gently lays you on the bed and locks the door behind him. "you ready for the time of your life?" he askes getting on top of you. "only if you are" you say with a teasing smirk on your face. you put your hands in his red swim trunks, rubbing his already hard dick. "oh my god _" he says, putting his hands next to his head, grabbing the bed sheets. Get up and kneel down at the bottom of the bed. You quickly pull down his swim trunks. you start sucking slowly on the tip of his member. He pulls your hair and moans a little. You carry on teasing him, sucking harder and harder on the tip "HOLY SHIT _ !" he yells while moaning. Next you take in his full length, causing his to moan louder. You lick from the bottom to the top causing a strand of saliva from his tip to stretch to your mouth. He put his hand on your head bringing you back on and you suck again. His penis was huge, quite hard to take the full thing in without gagging a little, but you perspavired. The only thing that mattered right now was him and only him, his pleasure was your pleasure. You sucked harder and harder until he climaxed. You could tell by the way he pulled on your hair harder. With one final lick he released himself in you mouth, you swallowed the most of it and pulled his shorts up again. You got back on the bed, sitting on Dave's knee. You kissed again, you moan as he caress your tough with his. He quickly became hard again as you took off the top of the swim set. He pulled, you in closer and started to lick your nipples "D-DAVE!" you moan as he squeezes your ass. He moves from your ass to you front, rubbing you gently, causing you to moan. you run your fingers through his hair. He moves from your boob to your neck, nibbling and biting softly, searching for your sweet spot, of which he found. You pull out his hand and start rubbing your lowers on his member, you were getting extremely wet, moving your hips faster and faster. "HOLY FUCK!" You moan, feeling as if about to cum. He places you on the bad and positions himself. "OH FUCK WAIT HERE " he yells, you getting disappointed as he runs downstairs. About a minuets and came back. "what was that about?" you ask him laying back down on your back

"protection babe" he said relocking the door 'where did he get that fro...' then you realise... the thing that Dirk handed him, him being super embarrassed... you blush at the thought. He sits on the bed and slid the plastic covering onto the sensitive muscle. He pulled of the [your favourite colour] bottoms and positioned himself. You were excited but terrified at the same time. 'It hurts doesn't it?' you think to yourself as fear over takes your body. You become tense. "you ok?" Dave asks

"yeah, im just a bit..." you pause and take a short pause "scared" you continued

"its ok. We don't have to do this if you don't want you. I dont want to force you into doing something you dont want."

"no,no,no i want this... i want this so bad. Its just..." you close your eye's and give a quick nod. He slowly slides himself inside you. Tears fill your eye's, you knew it would hurt, but not this bad. A tear trickled down your cheek as the mixed feelings flooded through your body. half fear and half was just pure pain with a small hint of pleasure, but mostly pain. He looks into your tearing up eye's, he held your hands "can i show you something?" he asks. You slowly nod, he takes of his shades reviling his deep red eye's. Suddenly the feeling of pain turn into something different, a feeling of pleasure. He kisses the tears away. your breathing became heavy signalling Dave to start. He slowly pumped in and out once or twice, you moan telling him to pick up the pace. He became faster with every thrust. "Fuck _, your tight!" he gasps as your body twitched. Your toes curling. "OH MY GOD DAVE!" you moan clawing at his back telling him to move faster that already. His hip's became faster, his warm dick pumping in and out of you in a repeated proses until you both had a rhythm. With every thrust a moan escaped your lips. His hips were moving so fast it was nearly inhuman, he nibbled at your neck. He licked your breast slightly. Just then you both climax and collapse on top of each other. You both breathing heavily.

After the sexy time, you grabbed your clothes and headed home. You two went back to your place and had a little movie night over their until both of you fell into a genital sleep and snuggled all night long. You open your eye's "hey" you look over at Dave, staring into his piercing red eye's. "morning, babe" he says kissing you on the forehead, you burry your face into his chest and giggle. He was smelling your apple scented hair while you cuddled into him. You hear a knock at the door. "One minute." you say pouncing up kissing him gently on the lips. You stretch and walk to the door, forgetting you were wearing Dave's shirt. "*yawn* yeah" you say rubbing your eye's

"So, Dave did use the condom I gave him last night" Recognizing the voice, your eye's snap open. I was Dirk. A [your blood colour] blush formed across your face. "o-oh, Dirk... i..."

"hehehe its completely fine, but next time just tell me where you guys are ok?"

"y-yeah, sorry about that..." you say looking down

"Dont mention it kiddo" he says ruffling your hair

"Who is it babe?" Dave says walking to the door putting on his shades, he leened against the door frame. He face palmed. "well, see you guys later." Dirk says smirking a little and waves, walking down the hall to the elevator. Dave sighs "just like Bro to embarrass me. you snigger a little before pulling Dave back into your apartment and into the bedroom (( if you get what i mean ;D))


	12. wow still a douche bag

When you guys finish and were both satisfied, you got changed. "ahhhhhhh" you sigh and snuggled into Dave while watching TV. "what?"

"nothing, im just happy"

"good." he says pulling you closer, sniffing your hair

"I love you, Dave" you say closing your eye's

"yeah..." you wait a couple of seconds for him to respond like a actual human being

"aren't you going to say anything?"

"i did, i said 'yeah'" you pounce up with your hands still on his chest

"are you fucking serious?!" you say while he casually changes the TV

"what are you talking about?" you had nothing to say, you just pointed to the door

"get the fuck out" you say closing your eye's

"why?"

"I said get the FUCK OUT!" You say with more force, pushing him up

"ok, ok ,ok im getting out" he says holding his hands up and flipping his hair back over to one side. As he gets out you slam the door and lock it. You slide down the door crying, you hug your legs as you get a pester from Rose

tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering [your chum handle] [CH] at 15:57

TT: So, is it true what I heard about you and Dave last night?

CH: **Yeah...

TT: awww, you will make a great couple.

CH:** no... first he takes my purity away from me

CH:** and when i say i love him he says 'yeah..' and nothing else

CH: I mean WHAT A FUCKER!

TT: He said yeah... and that was it?

CH: **YEP PRETTY FUCKING MUCH!

TT: Oh, im deeply sorry for bringing it up.

CH: **Nah its fine you didn't know

TT: Yeah, well im going to go, goodbye.

CH:** yeah bye

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceasted [your chumhandle] [ch] at 16:01

You wipe away a few tears and text your big sister. 'Hey, Megan. Its me, _. Please talk, my heart has just been broken and I need my big sister, please, Megan' you press the send button and hit your head against the door. You wipe away a few more tears when you hear a knock at the door. You open it to find Nepeta and John for your weekly movie night "where did you go last..." Nepeta was stopped by you hugging her and howling (( English word meaning crying really loud (i dont know if you use that word in America)) on her shoulder. "what i-is wrong..."

"He broke it..."

"who broke what what?"

"You were right, he broke my heart" Nepeta looks over at John confused and hugging you back.

You were sitting in your apartment, Nepeta made you some tea and John tried to calm you down. "ok, so what happened?" Nepeta said while sat down and handing you some tea

"D-Dave happened..." you wipe a tear from your eye

"arrrrg i warned you about him. He may look _purr_ty on the outside but he is evil on the inside" Nepeta hissed a little bit

"ok, ok, it might not be that bad. Come on tell us what he did" John said

"well, last night me and Dave... were together and..."

"awwwwww _, i warned you! You see he just messed with you!" Nepeta interrupted

"just let her finish!" John told Nepeta, she folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks

"Well afterward we came back to my place and had a awesome time," you smile "we just watched TV, had some booze, and didn't give a single fuck. We snuggled up and went to sleep everything was perfect till this morning," you start tearing up again "I said I loved him and he didn't even say anything back he just said 'yeah' and that was fucking all," you pulled your knees to your chest and rested your head on them, still sulking "its not that he didn't love me back, its that he fucked with my emotions, he played me for a fool. I actually loved him and he used me as a sex toy." you burst out crying again, both John and Nepeta felt bad for you. Then all of a sudden you hear your ring tone go off, maybe it was Megan

"*sniff sniff* hello"

"Hey its me..." Dave answered sounding kind of guilty

"OH MY GOD DAVE I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" you screech about to slam down the phone

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?!"

"I-Im sorry"

"HEY, YOU CAUSED THIS, IF YOU DIDN'T JUST FUCKING MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS THEN I WOULND'T BE PISSED OFF AT YOU!"

"Yeah, i get it you love me. But im not the commitment kind of guy, and yeah i have feelings for you, and if you were to date anyone i would be pissed, but im not ready for a serious relationship. Yeah, the sex was good" he paused for a short second "ok really good and you're a fucking great friend taking my virginity from me... and thanks for the time before I left your apartment but im just not ready and plus love is a strong word, ok"

"but Dave... I love you" you say in a quiet voice

"Yeah, i know. I totally would, but..." Dave sighed "ok listen the only reason is i dont want to hurt you."

"but you're hurting me now" their was a long silence on the line

" _, I love you too," A smile was painted across your face "but we cant be together!"

"What... why?"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!"

"DAVE?!" and that's were the line went dead.


	13. A SICK STRIDER!

**((hi guys, sorry, I haven't been caught up... on my own story. so, it was just about me pretty much being sick... but I add in my sexy strider))**

It had been about 3 days since you and Dave spoke. You hesitate about knocking on the door. When out of nowhere the door opens, it was dirk. "oh, hi?" dirk says rubbing the back of his neck, not expecting you. "oh hey... is..." dirk nodded his head

"lil bro is in his room" he points over before leaving. Why was Dave at home... on the weekend?! you only dropped by just to give him a message, not expecting him to be home. you wonder what was wrong. you prance over to his room, shutting the door behind. The door was slightly ajar. you take a peek in, your heart stops as you see him. He was laying in bed, his noise was red, he was constantly sniffing and shaking. He looked week and limp as he wriggled in his bed, he looked even more pail then usual. He put on his shades he groaned, picking up his phone. He only had his stupid little kid pj pants on ((come on, everyone has them XDDDDDDD)), what you bought him as a joke, but he was wearing them... you satire and feel a vibration in his pocket.

TG: Hi

you decided to text back, you didn't want to confront him, not while he was sick, he couldnt handle the stress right now.

C/H: **hi, you ok?

TG: yep, as good as ever

C/H: **are you sure?

TG: hella yeah. Never better

Come on, its Dave he would never admit it. He would never say he was sick. you couldnt help but giggle a little. Thats when you noticed him pounce out the bed, grabbing his shitty katana. He stairs directly at the door, seeing a figure standing their. He pointed his sword at you. "w-wait *sniff* [your name]?!" he says, throwing his sword to the floor, opening the door. "yeah" you say casually back, walking into his room. "what..." he was interrupted by him sneezing. "awww Dave! Come on rest" you say, pushing him back down to the bed

"i can take care of my..." you cut him off by tucking him into bed. You kiss him softly on the lips, it was caring, not sexual. This was one of the only times you had ever seen him blush as you rush to the kitchen.

You search the kitchen, full of shitty swords... as usual. "one minuet!" you shout into his room. You run up to your apartment and grab a tin of chicken soup from the cupboard. When you arrive back the apartment, you find Dave fast asleep. "(y-your name)" he mumbles in his sleep, tossing and turning. You just place the tin on the counter and walked back into his room. You lay down next to him, you snuggle in. "what are you doing?" Dave said waking up

"shush" you held a finger to his perfect lips "just go back to sleep"

"but i dont want you to get sick..." he says looking embarrassed, awwwww sweet, you think lowering your hand. you use him as a body pillow and snuggle into his chest. He strokes your hair while you rub is warm back. "i missed you" he says before kissing your forehead

"i missed you too" you say back, now twiddling the extra stands of hair hanging down his neck. "i-im sorry just..."

"shhhhh you're sick. Its okay... for now" you giggle. He smelt different. From his sweet cent of apples and old records changed. His apples had faded and his cute fluffy hair had become... greasy. You slowly shut your eyes, as did Dave. You both drif into a deep sleep.


End file.
